


Let The Rain Fall

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [27]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Isolation, Loneliness, making amends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:"Feeling angsty today Roman is bored on the imagination so he decides to explore his brother's side. He finds Remus doing small mud statue people on a corner of the imagination. He's just so lonely all the time that he decided to make new friends...out of mud, they are gross like him and no one likes mud so he feels a least a bit less out of place."
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	Let The Rain Fall

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> "Feeling angsty today Roman is bored on the imagination so he decides to explore his brother's side. He finds Remus doing small mud statue people on a corner of the imagination. He's just so lonely all the time that he decided to make new friends...out of mud, they are gross like him and no one likes mud so he feels a least a bit less out of place."

It’s a quiet day in the mindscape when Roman decides to take a walk through the imagination to cure his boredom. Thomas has been functioning remarkably well of late, and even Virgil has been relatively calm. So naturally Roman is going stir crazy, and what better time for a jaunt in the Haunted Forest of the Quaint Town, maybe he’ll battle the Dragon Witch for a bit and release some pent up energy…

Or, he thinks to himself, he could go and see what Remus’s side is like these days…? Why not. He’ll be stealthy, see what horrible things his twin has created, and remind himself why he never goes there. Why he was split in the first place.

Maybe steal a bad guy or two for a battle storyline he can run later on in Thomas’s dreams.

Decision made, Roman creeps towards where the wringing of Otherness is strongest, through the trees until he reaches the far edge of the forest where his domain ends and Remus’s begins. There’s not much out here, it’s barren land for the moment, but across the river that bisects the two halves of the imagination there’s a figure.

Roman hides back in the trees, watching as Remus putters around in the mud on the far bank. On Roman’s side it’s grassy and clean, the odd wild animal coming to drink and inevitably scared off by the proximity to the what Roman has decided he’ll call the Badlands.

It’s tempting to go and mess with his brother, just to have something to do, but there’s something oddly childishly sweet about the way Remus is sat in the mud, patting it into clever shapes and chatting away to himself. He feels a tug of fondness that he shoves firmly back down, and creeps closer to get a better look.

Remus is making little figures, building them up out of mud and carefully and painstakingly sculpting faces into each one with a delicate touch that surprises Roman. He hadn’t known Remus could create stuff like that, actually. As he gets closer he notices another detail. Every figure is facing Remus in a circle, and from what Roman can tell through the mud distorting things; they’re all smiling.

The tug becomes an ache when he starts to hear what Remus is saying to himself.

“Yes Mr. Logic, that’s so true! You _are_ stinky, just like me!” He changes his voice as he adds the outline of a tie around one of the statue’s necks. “Well Remus, that’s probably because I have deduced we are made of mud, from the stinky riverbank. The scent is quite o-di-ous,” Remus sounds the word out carefully, looking delighted by himself. “Well Mr. Logic that’s just like me too then! Does it bother you?”

He turns to a different statue, using the tip of his pinky to draw glasses. “Not at all kiddo! We love being stinky together! It’s so much fun, now you’re just like us!” Remus snickers at his own silly voice, and taps his chin thoughtfully, smearing more mud over it. He’s clearly been going for a while because there’s even mud in his hair, covering the white stripe there. Roman isn’t entirely sure that was an accident. “Well thanks Mr. Morality but that just isn’t true is it?” Remus says, breaking into Roman’s thoughts.

His twin is sitting in the mud on his knees still, but he’s slumped over, gazing down at his hands as they lie limply in his lap. “I’ll never be like you,” Remus whispers, and Roman has to strain his ears and will the wind to cooperate to hear it. “But I can make you like me!” And Remus is up again, bright, manic smile back in place on his face as he picks the conversation back up.

Roman can see a mud figure for each of them, himself included, and as he watches Remus adds intricate levels of detail to each one, talking all the while. He notices that Remus seems to avoid talking to or as Roman and Virgil, for some reason, but the others are quite chatty. When it comes time to do Virgil’s jacket Remus is quiet, focusing on getting the patches right, and then he finally speaks to him.

“I miss being stinky like you,” he says in a low voice that must be meant to be Virgil’s. “It was so much nicer then. We had so much fun! I should’ve never left you for your nice-smelling brother… Roses are overrated anyway.” Roman makes a face, and he shifts in his position.

Unfortunately this has the undesired effect of alerting Remus to his presence. His twin stands up swiftly and storm clouds gather as he tries to see who’s watching. “I know you’re there! _Stupid_ _villagers_ , you’re not real, fuck off!” He shouts, and the rains come down.

They stop halfway across the river, unable to pass the invisible barrier, flooding only Remus’s side of the banks where-

“No!” He shouts, trying to bring back the melting mud figures, hands shaking as they dribble into piles of dirt again. Roman takes that as his cue to slip away, heart pounding and head whirling with everything he’d just been privy to. He runs off to the sound of Remus’s desperate cries, clapping his hands over his ears to block out the awful sound until he’s far enough back into the forest that the noise fades to nothing.

Roman runs all the way back to the mindscape, flinging himself through and up to his bed where he hides under the covers. He has to figure out a way of making things better somehow. It’s on him, no one else knows and no one else can fix it.

But luckily one of Roman’s strengths is wild, elaborate plans. And this time is no different. He prepares everything and then sneaks down to shove a letter under the door to Remus’s room, hurrying off to get into place.

* * *

The imagination is embroiled in pure chaos when Remus cautiously steps in through Roman’s specially created doorway, full of robot monsters chasing civilians and trying to clear away trees and earth, loudly proclaiming that all things deemed too dirty are to be removed. Roman watches from his vantage point as Remus looks around, mouth open in shock, before he takes his cue and runs towards him.

“Supermudman, you came! You have to help me, your superhero sidekick Rosebush, save the land from the evil cleanliness robot overlords! The only thing that can stop them now are your mud powers!” Roman cries, dramatic as ever. Remus looks at him, suspicion warring with growing excitement. “C'mon, you don’t want to play?” Roman asks, offering his hand with a sheepish smile.

Remus looks at it silently for a moment, before a grin spreads over his face and he slaps his hand down into Roman’s. “Well what are you waiting for Rosebush?! Let’s go- we’ve got a world to save!”


End file.
